James Wolfe
"While he never met my mother or was there for my first 11 years, Kaldur'ahm is my father and he has my unwavering respect and loyalty." '' - James when questioned by Corah, Kaldur's wife, James 'Step-mother'. History Finor'ohn (James Wolfe)- In May of 2022, a Mohawk Native named Alexis Wolfe was impregnated by Cadmus operatives using the DNA of Justice League Member Kaldur'ahm AKA Aqualad. The result of this experiment was a young, half-Atlantean boy who she named James Wolfe. His first ten years of life were average, however he was often picked on at school for his Native American blood. At age eleven, he was discovered by his "father", who took him down to Atlantis after his mother was shot and killed during a bank heist. In Atlantis, James was given the name Finor'ohn, meaning: he who can be anywhere. In Atlantis, he attended the Conservatory of Sorcery where he studied magic for nearly a year before he graduated, given a circular tattoo on his right hand which gave him the ability of teleportation, and a tattoo that wrapped around his left arm that gave him bio-electricity. Then he was Aquaman's Sidekick for over five years and at age 19, he joined the New Young Justice team created by Zen Grayson, Maxwell Crock, and Denzel Richiott as their fifth and oldest member. He is currently twenty two years old, and working for Wayne Enterprises as a security guard. Personality James is pretty open with his feelings, often bluntly stating what he feels or thinks about a subject when asked. Being raised by a single mother for eleven years he respects women very much and often shows his dislike of sexism or men being players. He is often head strong, not thinking before he does something, and sometimes he feels the need to prove himself to Kaldur. He is fairly confident but he sometimes feels like everything he does is inadequate, leading him to train harder and longer. Quirks #When nervous or bored James often messes with his braid. #James used to be mildly aqua-phobic but got over it after Kaldur told him he would never allow his domain to hurt him. #James usually doesn't talk after missions, preferring to contemplate and think about what he could have done better. Appearance James' hair is long, black, and often braided. Whenever he is in the water he gains gills and and webbed hands and feet. He has a dark completion because of his Native American blood and often used to get made fun of about it. When he is in public he wears white hoodies, plain t-shirts, jeans, and his Nike shoes. His superhero costume is very dark in order to blend in. He wears a plain black mask that covers his face up to his eyes, a tough black cargo shirt, black cargo pants, and gray combat boots. He uses a staff and has it across his back. Power '''Teleportation': By using the tattoo on his left arm he is able to teleport easily up to 300 yards if he can see where he is teleporting. When he has someone with him he can go 123 yards easily. When he teleports he dissapears and reappears in a dark blue puff of smoke. His body is resistant to teleporting sickness and he often uses it as a tactic by teleporting with enemies to make them sick. Bio-Electricity: He has the power to generate electricity from the tattoos on his arms. Skills Swimming/Underwater living *Being mostly human James' ability to be underwater for long periods of time is limited, unless he uses a re-breather, however he is still a very strong swimmer and can stay underwater for over three hours unaided. Peak Human Agility *James possess peak human agility, being able to climb building with little to no support, and he can jump twelve feet into the air. Sleight of Hand *He is very skilled at using this skill to cheat during game nights and when he occasionally gambles. He has been able to fool Batman and Nightwing on occasion. Underwater Fighting *He can fight underwater unhindered and is harder to fight underwater because of the lack of gear he needs. First Aid *James is very skilled with first aid, often being the field medic. Bilingual *He is able to speak both English and Atlantean fluently. Temperature resilience *Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. Weakness High temperatures or dry conditions are extremely bad for his health and he goes into a coma like state. Motivation James feels like he has a responsibility to stop people like the man that killed his mother. Also, while denying it, Adrian believes that he wants to find the man that killed his mother for revenge. Weapons/Gadgets *Wooden Staff *Rebreather *Water bottles *Lighter *Water-proof Watch Relationships - Close Friends and Family Alexis Wolfe - Deceased Mother - He loved her dearly and often wonders if she would approve of what he was doing. Kaldur - Father - He loves him and looks up to him for guidance. He trusts him and is extremely loyal to him. Corah - Step-Mother - He doesn't like her and she doesn't like him. However he doesn't want his father to stress about it so he tries to hide his dislike but Corah doesn't care and openly dislikes him. Trivia *He is right-handed *His birthday is 10-05-2021 Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Atlantean Category:Male Category:Twenty-Two Category:Young Justice Category:Mtn Dew Stud